Naruto superpowered
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Naruto figures out that the only way to be recognized is get superpowers. What kind of power will he get? Not your average powerful Naruto story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto superpowered

Summery: Naruto figures out that the only way to be recognized is get superpowers. What kind of power will he get? Not your average powerful Naruto story.

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 1

It was another day where team seven was doing another D-ranked mission.

The mission this time was doing some baby sitting. Well, it was more of chaperoning. The people of the child care center needed some supervision for a class field trip

Taking a bunch of winy kids was one thing, but the trade off was that the field trip was composed of going to the cinema.

Yep; Sakura went starry eyed thinking of all the great things such as her idol finally kissing her during the movies like in those cheesy romance novels such as that book Kakashi-sensei held.

But it was no romance movie which was a good thing for the guys except Kakashi who would rather see an R rated movie and for Sakura who could continue to dream on her imagination.

The movie that the kids were going to watch was called Fantastic Four.

Naruto thought going to the movies was exciting. Considering he never went to watch any movies as a child and unable to use any judgments of figuring out a good movie and a bad one, he thought the movie was interesting. It was some group of astronauts who went beyond the sky and they got some superpowers. He thought it was cool as well as the other kids since these nobodies suddenly became strong and beat some enemy called Doctor Victor Von Doom. It was in a way like the ninja world but without the need of going to school to beat the baddies.

While Naruto and the kids were glued to the screen, Kakashi was taking a nap. Sakura tried to sit next to Sasuke but she couldn't because she had to occupy some restless kids. Sasuke on the other hand was annoyed by these pesky kids. He had better things to do such as training to kill his brother. But Sasuke figured it was a good time to sleep since he didn't get a decent sleep yesterday from his going on training.

"Wow those four were fantastic!" shouted Naruto excitedly after the team and the children had left the movie center in order to go to the day care center.

"Yay, yay whatever," Sakura said she waved him off as if he was some sort of pest.

There was almost no romance or ninjas in that stupid movie.

"That's not saying much, dobe. After all the title IS Fantastic Four," stated Sasuke, smirking at the blonde's simpleton mind.

"What did you say? I'll show you who's the dobe!" screamed Naruto as he charged towards the prodigy child of the dead Uchiha clan.

Unfortunately, Sakura tripped the loud boy easily. "How dare you hurt try hurt Sasuke!" shouted the pink hair forehead girl.

"Ow that hurts!" moaned Naruto.

"Guess all the training you had was pointless, you're still weak as always," smirked Sasuke.

"Bastard, you watch your mouth! I'll kick your ass if I need to! Just wait until I get my hands on you."

But before Naruto could rant on, he was kicked in the mouth by Sakura who screamed about not saying bad things in front of children. The crowd of kids has suddenly stopped.

Sasuke humph-ed and mentioned about him not ever getting near to his level even if he had superpowers.

The teacher Kakashi shook his head.

"Now children, there's no need for fighting. Sakura you shouldn't have knocked Naruto since somebody now has to carry him."

"Nonsense, Kakashi-sensei! Since the day care center is nearby, we'll just drop the kids off. There's no need of having Naruto to come with us! After all it's his fault from starting it." Sakura said.

Kakashi put a little thought in it and had to agree with her reasoning. After all she was supposed to be the smartest genin in her class.

"Ok, Naruto! We'll leave without you since the only last step of the mission is to drop off the kids. You'll have to get your pay from the Hokage Tower when you get up," ordered Kakashi.

Naruto didn't reply since he was trying to think something else beside from the pain at his mouth.

"So it's agreed then. See you later," said Kakashi as the rest of the team seven left with the kids without Naruto.

Not only that, but Naruto had to have his head stepped upon by Sasuke bastard and Sakura bitch.

'Jerk' Naruto thought.

At the Ichiraku Ramen stand, Naruto was eating some Ramen. But he wasn't like himself chewing down as much ramen as he could afford after getting his paycheck. This time the typically cheerful Uzumaki Naruto wasn't so dynamic.

Naruto was at the moment stirring the noodles in his ramen around, barely eating any of the wonderful food.

The waitress Ayame noticed the blond moping and she went to him as soon as she was finished serving the last customer of the day.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Ayame.

"Hm?" asked Naruto as he looked up from his bowl still filled of ramen.

"Ah...It's nothing..." replied Naruto as he drooped his head onto the soup.

Ayame frowned and she sat across the table when she heard this.

"Naruto, you're the most dependable customer for many years now. Don't think since I work at some lowly restaurant means that I am unable to read people," retorted Ayame.

Naruto sighed and he knew there was no way he could fool her. She knew him longer than anybody else except her father, the best chef. So he started to proceed to tell her about the recent mission his team had until Ayame interrupted.

"Oh, the Fantastic Four!" She squealed in delight.

That caused Naruto to become even more depressed.

Ayame frowned upon the blonde's face. So she had to ask him.

"Is there something wrong with the Fantastic Four?"

"No. It just seems that no matter what I do, people simply won't take notice of me. Even the people of Fantastic Four who popped out of nowhere are more popular than I am," Naruto sighed.

Ayame's face showed some pity for him. She knew since she saw him as a young kid. She herself was one too. She sometimes would play with if only at night time when her father let him stay at their restaurant. But it always had to be hidden from the public's eye. She did not know why at first, as she was told to never mention about the young blonde to anybody but her father until she saw that people always gave him cold stares every time he left the Raman stand. When confronting her father about the incident, she was told the truth about some fox hidden in the young boy's body. She really doubted that story since there was no way a kind playmate like him could be the evil fox.

But at the end, no matter what he tried, such as ignoring the crowd, they would always win. Ayame and her father knew it was wrong, but as humanity showed, they couldn't just speak up without the risk of getting themselves killed by a mob. It was a useless sacrifice.

She and her father also knew that Naruto had to endure many hard ships in order to become a ninja. She thought his break came when he saved the villagers' precious Uchiha boy but instead, he got more cold glares. He was recognized indeed. However he was not a hero, but a villain. Personally, Ayame thought the Uchiha boy was a cowardly traitor and that Sakura was beyond rude who did n't even thank Naruto for bringing her idol back.

"Well you know that the Fantastic Four are powerful right?" asked Ayame as she was thinking a way to cheer him up.

"Yeah they beat some bad guy with some cool powers out of nowhere," grumbled Naruto.

"Well why don't you make some powers by yourself?" asked Ayame.

"Huh?" pondered the blonde.

"Well you know that the Fantastic Four got their powers by doing something right?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah…But I can't just go beyond the sky, can I?" proposed Naruto

"No you silly! I'm sure there are other ways to get powers besides that! You know like the powers that some people have here, right?"

"Yeah like those blood limits. They all have different techniques…" stated Naruto.

"Right! The Fantastic Four aren't the only people who have powers! There are many other people who have gotten powers out of nowhere too!"

"Get powers out of nowhere…" Naruto pondered.

"Yep! So you just have to pick and choose what you want as your powers. Even if you think it's horrible at beginning, you'll never know until you need it the most at a certain time."

"But how am I supposed to get those powers that I want?" requested Naruto.

Ayame shrugged. "You're the most creative person here. I'm sure you can figure out. Remember out of nowhere…"

At night in Naruto's bedroom, he was thinking how to get superpowers. He then began to mutter himself as he paced back and forth.

"Argh! How can I gain superpowers? Now I'll be even more of a loser than everybody! I must remember! Out of nowhere! Think, Naruto, think! Damn I've got so many problems!"

After nearly ten minutes of this thinking, his foot hit something. "Huh? What's this?" He saw it, and in it he found his redemption. It was a translated copy of The Amazing Spiderman number 1.

"That's it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Going over to the closet, he pulled out a sizable stack of manga. He spread it out across his futon, and looked at each in turn. Practically every comic book imaginable was present: Spiderman to Superman. Batman, Dragon Ball Z, Rockman, Full Metal Alchemist, Angelic Layer, Bastard!, Slayers, Power Rangers, Casper the Friendly Ghost, Johnny Quest…

"Manga! That's it! Manga can't lie! Thank God to American comic books! Somewhere, in here, is the solution to my problems!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

Within Naruto's belly, a fuzzy fox shivered. The Kyuubi no Kitsune had no idea why though.

Author's notes:

Yeah from what I seen in stories, Naruto is strong because of the fox or a bloodline. So I figured out why not make him strong as by himself?

So if anybody have advice of what superpowers Naruto should have, please give something like this:

Series:

Superpowers:

Method of obtaining the superpowers:

The person who originally had the superpowers in that series:

If there are anybody else you want to have superpowers, please do say! Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto superpowered

Summary: Naruto figures out that the only way to be recognized is get superpowers. What kind of power will he get? Not your average powerful Naruto story.

Pre read by Amei-chan

Chapter 2

000

In the morning, Iruka was ringing the door bell at Naruto's door. Seeing as he hadn't gotten a response for the past ten minutes, he turned the doorknob and noticed the door was opened. So Iruka went inside to deliver his package of Raman.

Iruka wandered into the kitchen noticing that Naruto was looking at some box that hummed. The Chuunin wondered what made the kid so still.

Being intrigued, Iruka took a stool and he sat next to the blond. He looked what the kid was looking at and in the box was a spider that was glowing. Not only that, he swore that he could hear tiny screams from the arachnid that was running about recklessly, bumping into walls.

'Wait, since when did spider glow and make noises?' pondered the teacher. Not believing what was happened, he proceeded to ask the kid.

"Naruto, what are doing?"

The blond did not reply since he was too mesmerized in watching the microwave bombarding radiation on the eight legged creature. As a kid, Naruto couldn't buy any appliances, so he had to go to the junk yard to savage some broken electrical devices. Strangely, he also found some nuclear rods, very nice, and glow-in-the dark tubes. With some tinkering and stuff using his old goggles, he was able to make the broken appliances working once again. It also cut down electrical cost since they were run on nuclear power. Hey how do you think Naruto used those goggles?

Iruka smack Naruto's head with the package of ramen in order to make the blond break his concentration.

"Huh? Oh, Iruka-sensei, you're here!"

"Of course I'm here. Care to tell me what you're doing that that made you ignore the doorbell?"

The boy was annoyed and he replied stating the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm micro waving the spider."

"Why?"

Naruto stared at him with disbelief. Hadn't he ever read any comic books when he was young? And people had gall to call the kid dobe when Iruka should be the dobe.

"Well, this spider will bite me before dying. The radiation it received will be transferred to me, so I'll the powers of a spider!"

"Uh okay…" Iruka was wondering where Naruto got that crazy idea. Then Iruka realized something important.

"But aren't you allergic to spider bites?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah but if I become Hokage I need to overcome that obstacle."

Then the microwave stopped and pinged.

"My spider's done!" declared the blond as he pressed the button.

The door opened and out came a mutated spider that was bigger. It leapt out from the box and it bit his hand. A few moments later, the spider withered and died.

Suddenly, Naruto's hand began to swell up. Both of the guys looked at the swollen hand.

"Uh Naruto, are you feeling okay?" asked Iruka with extreme concern.

Hell that thing might pop…

In a daze, he said, "Of course I am. Naruto Uz-uzi..."

Then he slumped onto the ground.

"Naruto!"

000

A few hours and a trip to the clinic, Naruto woke up from his bed. He was a little puzzled how he got here and he remembered about his new experiment. He looked down at his hand. Even with the medicated creams, it was still about three times its proper size.

"Time to test the superpowers of Spider-Man!" grinned Naruto.

He jumped out of the bed and he leapt up onto the wall. Somehow he didn't fall back down since he was now stuck.

"Yes! Now I'll be able to climb buildings and trees without chakra! Try to copy that Hatake! It's time to test my powers on somebody."

It was when Naruto jumped out of the window. It was also when Shizune, apprenticed by the Legendary Sucker, Tsunade, came in with a tray of food. She was shocked by seeing the bed being empty.

"Where is Naruto?!" cried out the apprentice.

000000000

Within the borders of Konoha, Naruto was running freely. He was randomly one moment walking on the wall or walking on the ground.

'This is fun!' Naruto grinned as he ran some more distance effortlessly on the ground.

Then out of nowhere, Konohamaru, attacked Naruto from his hidden place.

"I'll get youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

What just happened?

Well with a single punch by Naruto, the grandson of Sandaime went flying off into the sunset; perhaps back to the top of the Hokage monument.

Naruto hardly even noticed somebody coming until he heard the scream. His Spider Sense had augmented his Sixth sense to the point that he had reacted to Konohamaru's assault without even perceiving it.

Naruto stopped and looked around the moment he heard the scream. He didn't see anything so he just shrugged and he continued on his merry way. On his excursion, the first person he met was Lee.

"Lee, I challenge you!" demanded the blond.

Lee blinked about the sudden request but then he smiled when he realized who was asking for a match.

"Yosh! I accept your hearty friendly battle! Let us go to the forest!" cried out Lee.

"Lead the way!" shouted Naruto excitedly.

What better way to test his power on somebody who had great agility?

000000000

The battle between Lee and the spidery powers of Naruto was fierce yet a friendly battle.

But alas, Naruto lost the spar because of his lack of experience even with his new found powers.

"Noooo! What did I do to lose!!!" cried out Naurto as he was beaten onto the ground by Lee's super combo.

Lee breathed heavily. He had no idea how much of a challenge Naruto was. It was the best Taijutsu fight he had in a long time. But it seemed that Naruto did not understand about the spar.

"Naruto, I admit you are very good at dodging. But you lack strength for offense. You can not win solely on a defensive tactic. You will eventually have to take action to end a fight. One cannot avoid battles forever," spoke Lee.

Naruto blinked. Since when was Lee so wise?

"Uh okay so how do I take action?" asked the blond.

"Simply, simple! You must increase your strength and power!" declared Lee.

"Eh? More strength and power, huh? Okay, I'll do that!" proclaimed the blond.

"Yosh! You never give up! I'm feeling so youthful at the moment that I need to relieve it, hugging time!"

That was when Lee charged at Naruto and grasped him into a dead lock hug.

Luckily for the blond, he was able to replace himself with a log which Lee was currently hugging very strongly.

"Phew, good thing I learned that Kawarimi no Jutsu from good old Iruka-sensei," sighed the blond, being glad that he wasn't in that log's position.

Naruto had learned that the simplest Jutsu could be a life saving.

While he left the battlefield, he heard disturbing comments from Lee such as smelling as fresh as the pine in the earliest morning of the day.

000000000

In the streets, Naruto was walking really slowly.

'Dang, I must used up my entire energy in fighting Lee. I must get stronger like Lee said. Oh drat I forgot to ask Lee how to get stronger…Well let's see if I got this power by using radiation, I should be strong if I get additional radiation too. That's it! The solution requires that I need MORE radiation!'

But then his hand began to throb and he felt dizzy.

"Uh…maybe after a nice nap on the sofa."

He slumped to the sidewalk, completely unconscious.

"Ah, how troublesome yet so convenient…" said an individual who was ordered to search for the blond.

0000000

Author's notes:

Wow thank you all for your support all readers. I'll try to incorporate as much as I can but I don't to make Naruto so strong so fast. Anonymous you have a perfect storyline already! You could write it up!

Oh course I'll try to credit as much as I can to the readers like you there when I introduced your ideas. )

Anybody would care to make a guess which superpower I'm going to do next? Cookies to which series! )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Naruto superpowered

Summery: Naruto figures out that the only way to be recognized is get superpowers. What kind of power will he get? Not your average powerful Naruto story.

Chapter 3

000

After fainting onto the sidewalk, Naruto had found himself in the hospital once again but this time for charka exhaustion. Not only that, the head medic made sure that the boy stayed there by imposing two bodyguards.

The first was Akimichi Chouji because of the brute strength that he possessed. He could hold the blond down if needed. The second was Aburame Shino, an expert on controlling kikai bugs. He could plant a bug on Naruto if the blond ever manage to escape thus finding Raman lover boy easily.

But alas, it was not really needed since the boy was sleeping like a baby fox for the next few days dreaming about drowning in a bowl of Raman.

After two days, Naruto was finally freed from the hospital. But before he left the door of his room, he was confronted by Aburame Shino.

"Uh, hey need something?" asked Naruto uneasy with the bug boy.

"Naruto, I think you should have this," replied the silent boy as he gave a box.

Naruto took the box and he looked at it being shocked at the content. It was the DVD collection edition of Spiderman!

"Uh Shino how did you manage to get this?" asked the blond.

"It unexpectedly came within the box of other insect movies such as A Bug's Life and Antz. Spiders are not insects…"

Naruto couldn't see behind the high collar and the dark glasses that Shino wore but he guessed Shino didn't like anything that destroyed bugs.

Oh well Naruto wasn't going to complain anything cause it was free. Hey who doesn't like free things?

"Well uh thanks!" spoke Naruto as he dashed away with the DVD box.

Shino stood there silently. After a little grin, he exploded in a shower of bugs.

00000

At home Naruto was watching an episode of Spiderman via the DVD given by Shino.

Normally a person would be sitting on a couching watching TV with some sort of TV snack such as popcorn and soda pop. But Naruto was no average Joe.

If somebody was looking at the scene, he or she would see a microwave on. No the microwave was not for the popcorn, it was for the blonde's head.

On a stool, the microwave was balanced behind the couch with the door open so that the cooking device was showering Naruto lots of dosages of unhealthy radiation.

Everything seems to be fine at the moment. But knowing that Naruto's life was never fine, something had to happen.

Somebody started to bang onto Naruto's door.

Naruto decided to ignore the banging since he just got out of the hospital and he wanted to rest.

But the banging still continued.

Naruto was irritated so he turned up the volume of the TV set hoping to drown out the annoyance. Unfortunately, the remote control snapped in half.

"Bugger, well at least the treatment is working" muttered ramen boy.

Then the door was finally broken down by the sheer force of somebody. Naruto got ready just in case if some members of the terrorist group, Akatsuki , came for him. The person who appeared in front of him was the pink hair freak-loving Sasuke fangirl.

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing? Why didn't you answer the door?" yelled the girl.

Naruto snorted at Sakura's comment. How in the world did he become so stupidly blind in liking her in the first place? Didn't she know that she was trespassing on somebody's property? Not only that, she broke down the door.

"Well gee whiz! If you so need to know, I'm trying to do such as getting the strength of the Hulk. If you so smart as people claim, you should know that I don't have a gamma bomb to hit myself with nor anything that can protect the village from the massive amounts of radiation all at once. It's not like the villagers deserve it or something anyways. So I'm slowly micro waving myself since I'm so considerate."

Sakura looked at Naruto carefully. Something weird was going on here with the microwave going full blast. She decided to ignore that since it must be one of Naruto's stupid pranks.

"Idiot! That's what I get for getting you?" Scowled Sakura.

"Getting for what?" retorted the blond.

"I was getting you for the team grouping! You're so inconsiderate!" sheered the girl.

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "Have you considered perhaps I just gotten off from the hospital bed?"

"Of course I have! I'm an apprentice medic by the Godaime Tsunade. According to the files of yours, you always become good as new right after you leave."

Naruto almost paled. There was a small chance that pinkie might know that he was a demon container. He decided not to worry about it for now and he would try to kick the intruder out.

"So what's your point? Can't I have a decent rest time?" replied the blond. He would tell her to bugger off to annoy Sasuke but the mentioning of Sasuke would cause some mayhem.

"No! You still have to go to the team meeting like it or not!" shouted the know it all kunoichi.

"Shh… Quiet, I'm trying to learn some new techniques," spoke the blond as he put a finger to his lips in order to annoy her some more. His strategy was to annoy her so much that she would be stomping away in anger.

"Excuse me? You mean from that stupid show?" asked Sakura who noticed what Naruto was watching.

He solemnly nodded. "Of course, since I'm Spiderman, I think I can do the web slinging."

"Naruto, you're an idiot! I bet that thing from the microwave fried your brain! That's just some made fiction!"

Naruto twitched a bit and he glared at her. "Really? What about the time when we protected that princess from Snow Country, huh?"

00000

On August 21st, 2004, there was a release of a movie called Daikatsugeki! Yukihime Ninpocho Dattebayo! If you translated into English, it was called Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts. The story was about team seven protecting Fujimi Yuki, an actresses during her voyage. Instead she was actually a princess in disguise named Koyuki who had a precious crystal which was the key to unlocking the rein of the Snow Country from her evil younger brother named Dotou.

In a way it was great because it showed how great Team seven was and it had a happy ending like any other lousy movie. But the bad thing was that, Sasuke realized he wasn't strong enough so he could kill his brother. Therefore, he brooded a lot more especially when he remembered the incident when he tired to escape from the village to get more power but failed because Naruto prevented him. Not only that, he blamed Naruto for everything that happened in his life. That also caused the Sauske fan brigade to hate the loving Ramen boy even more.

The worst part of it was that Naruto's super move, the Rasengan, was being imitated by lots of cheapo wannabes. That made Naruto's new teacher, Jiraiya, angry saying that the kid had ruin Yondaime's legacy by showing off. The good thing was that none of the imitation was close to the original since their sphere leaked lots of charka. It was more closely to the B-ranked assassination technique, Chidori that Sasuke and Kakashi used.

Unfortunately, Naruto now had to find another finishing move beside that Rasengan. But that story was for another time since Naruto was still arguing with Sakura…

0000

"That was different! It was real and we all were in it," spluttered Sakura remembering about the snow transforming into grass in an instant.

"Really how different is it from that show I'm watching now?" asked Naruto as he twitched a lot more and there was a knot on his head.

"It's not with real people and that show had special effects!" uttered the girl.

"Oh really? What about jumping at really high heights and doing those insane Justus? Are they not considered special effects too?" demanded Naruto as his hair had turned bright green.

"That... was different!" pronounced the girl.

"How is it not the same?" pressed Naruto in an effortless pitch of logic. He remembered the many countless lives that were scarified during the early production of this supposedly movie. He tried not to get angry…

"It... it... just isn't! Not only that, anything you see on TV is a bunch of lies especially that stupid show you're watching!" blabbered Sakura with nonsense as she ignored the pending danger of Naruto's eyes now matching the color of his emerald hair.

"Excuse me? TV can't lie!" stated Naruto. He was boiling mad. NOBODY diss his favorite show and gets away with it!

Sakura rolled her eyes skyward as she spoke some more unreasonable conclusions.

"You heard me! Only a lifeless wit baka would watch that ridiculous show! You have got to be the most..."

She finally noticed that Naruto was growing ever so slightly.

"What the?"

Naruto grasped onto his head as the pain surpass his threshold. His muscles grew outward, while he went from being four feet nine to about seven feet. His shirt and pant were stretched almost to the breaking point thanks to the power of the gamma rays. As results, Naruto wore mutated purple pants. When the transformation finished, he weighed roughly one thousand pounds from his original weight of 88 pounds.

The newly altered Naruto glared down at Sakura. The kunoichi quickly wet herself as she saw the hatred that his eyes conveyed.

incomplete

0000000

Author's notes:

Cookies to everybody who guess it was the Hulk.

Bummer I need your help completing this chapter. What should I do after this scene? Should I have Naruto beat up Sakura and go on a rampage?

Who do you want to have to encounter the mighty Naruto's fists?

To hulk fans, how do you explain that the fact that the pants are always on the Hulk no matter what? Wouldn't they stretch or something?


End file.
